The present invention relates to a panhead device which supports an image sensing apparatus such as a video camera, or the like, and pivots the image sensing apparatus in the pan or tilt direction.
In recent years, along with development of communication systems using the Internet, personal computers, and the like, so-called video conference systems have become popular. In such communication system, e.g., in a video conference system, an image is captured using a video camera, and data including information of the captured image can be communicated with each other.
Conventionally, when an image is captured by a video camera, and that video information is transmitted, a panhead device which supports the video camera and pivots it in the pan or tilt direction is known. However, the conventional panhead device has only a simple function that merely allows panning or tilting, and is not easy to control integrally with the video camera.
The conventional panhead device normally has a large outer shape, and is not easy to carry and operate. Furthermore, mechanical cluttering or the like of a lower transmission mechanism of a pan or tilt system in the panhead device often disturbs smooth operation.
Furthermore, since the number of parts that build the device is large in correspondence with the large outer shape, a large number of steps are required to assemble the device itself. When a cable including signal lines for, e.g., a control signal and the like is mounted on the device, the layout of the cable is troublesome, and some cable used may restrain the operation of the panhead device itself.
In the conventional panhead device, since it is not easy to detect the home positions of the pan and tilt mechanisms, it is not easy to return the device to those home positions within a short period of time.